


Janneman

by reddies_spaghetti



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prince Richie, Prince/Servant Relationship, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Secret Relationship, Servant Eddie, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: (n.) (phr.) lit. “soul of me”; gender neutral word for sweetheart or darling.(or a prince Richie, servant Eddie secret love au)





	Janneman

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt by @liliemm and because of that I commissioned her to draw a piece for this fic! Please hop on over to my Tumblr and have a look at it! It really is amazing! <3
> 
> As always, likes, comments are much appreciated! <3

Amongst all the servants in the palace, Eddie was what they considered a ‘floater’, a jack of all trades kind of boy. There was no real job that he possessed and because of that, if he was asked to carry out a job, Eddie had no reason to decline. He was too scared to decline, because this job was all he had. He had no home, no family outside of the other servants that he worked alongside. His father passed away when he was four years old, too young for him to remember anything about him. Then, when he was thirteen, his mother passed away from Tuberculosis, leaving him alone with no family and no way of surviving.

His mother, Sonia, had been somewhat of a health freak, keeping Eddie sheltered for his whole life. Therefore, when he was left to fend for himself, he had very little life skills of his own making him invaluable to employers in the village.

It was a few weeks after his fourteenth birthday, that he landed his job at the palace, thanks to a very kind woman named Elfrida Marsh. She had approached him in the streets, shivering in the cold and had offered him a place to stay for the night. She’d taken him to her house, a fancy top end house on the outskirts of the palace, where she had given him a warm bath and some clean clothes as well as warm food to heat him up before allowing him to sleep in one of the spare beds. It had been so long since Eddie had slept somewhere so comfortable, that he had fallen asleep right away.

When he had woken up the following morning, Elfrida introduced him to her daughter, Beverly, a young girl about the same age as him with fiery red hair and a wide smile. She told Eddie that she was a member of the royal court, and if he wished, she could acquire him a job in the kitchens.

Eddie had agreed without hesitation and before long he was situated in the palace kitchens, scrubbing the pots, pans, dishes and cups clean as they were brought in all throughout the day. The days were long and tiring, but at the end Eddie was giving a small wage and a bed to sleep in. He was off the street, got three meals a day and earned some money for his hard work.

Maybe one day, he would have enough to leave and make a life for himself, but right then he was content.

As the years passed and he got older, his skills improved and he was moved from the kitchens and into the stables, and then from the stables back into the palace but this time to help the clearers reach the small nooks and crannies. He was smaller than the average eighteen year old and they used that to his advantage. The one thing that didn’t change however, was his friendship with Lady Beverly and her mother, who he was still so eternally grateful for having gotten him this job in the first place.

It was Lady Beverly, who introduced him to Richie. Richard. The crown prince.

Eddie had managed to get through almost six years without ever meeting the royal family face to face and he found great pride in those statistics. He was never sure how he would react if he were to bump into one of them when he was cleaning, clothes and face all dirty. It wasn’t an image that he expected the King, Queen or Prince would want to have to see first thing in the morning. However, it seemed that Beverly had other ideas.

It had been a morning that Eddie had spent weeding out one of the gardens. His hands were covered in drying dirt, some sticking into his nail beds. His hair was still wet from the rain that had fallen earlier that morning and his clothes weren’t in the best condition. He had entered through the servants door, intending on cleaning himself up before taking on his next job of the day when Beverly’s voice called out to him.

“Eddie! Come over here a second!’

Unable to deny his friend anything, he wiped his dirty hands down his equally dirty pants and turned around, walking towards where his friend was standing, talking to another man that Eddie had never seen before. The closer he got, the more details he could pick up on. Like the way the man was holding himself, posture straight and proper or the way his clothes fit him perfectly, or the way his hair was so put together even though it was curly. It wasn’t until he was a few feet away that Eddie realised just how gorgeous this man was, and he had to fight back a blush that was threatening to form on his cheeks.

“Is everything alright?” He asked instead, turning his attention to Beverly instead, who just grinned in response.

“Oh yes, everything is magnificent,” she placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him back to face the man. “Eddie, this is Richie. Richie, this is Eddie.”

The mans, Richie’s, lips quirked up into a smile and he reached down to take Eddie’s hand in his own, bringing it up to his lips. Before he could press what Eddie knew would be a kiss there, he jerked it away. Richie’s face changed quite quickly and Eddie had to quickly backtrack. “It’s dirty. My hand. It’s dirty.”

Richie blinked at him for a second before he let out a laugh, a noise that ran in Eddie’s ears like chimes and he reached for his hand again. “Don’t worry, I’m not scared of a little dirt, contrary to popular belief.” At the sound of his voice, Eddie almost melted into a puddle right there, and his breath hitched as Richie pressed his lips to his dirty hand, without a care in the world.

Yet Eddie felt as though there was a missing piece of the puzzle. Why was Beverly introducing him to one of her high class friends? He opened his mouth to voice his concerns, but Beverly beat him too it, wrapping an arm around Eddie’s shoulder. “I don’t know if you’re aware, darling, but you just got kissed by a Prince.”

Eddie’s eyes went wide and he looked from Beverly back to Richie, who was now glaring at his friend, looking a little sheepish. Prince. Richie was the Prince. Richie was Prince Richard, the crown prince. _And he kissed his dirty hand._ Suddenly, Eddie had the urge to sit down, his mind spinning at the fact that he was in the presence of the Prince. Then his vision went black.

“ _Eddie?!_ **”**

“ _Eddie can you hear me?_ **”**

“ _Eddie open your eyes_.”

Two voices were calling out to him as Eddie regained consciousness, and he opened his eyes. The sight that met him when he did almost caused him to black out again, as it was Richie’s concerned face staring down at him. His sparkling blue eyes that Eddie swore were staring right into his soul. He watched as a look of relief passed over his face and a hand was moving to the small of his back, guiding him into an upright position.

“Jesus, Eddie you scared me!” Bev was there, holding out a glass filled with water which he accepted, taking a few gulps. “What happened?”

“I-I don’t know?” Eddie whispered, pinching his nose. He wasn’t sure what exactly caused his black out. Was it the shock over finding out that Beverly had introduced him to the Prince? Or was it the fact that he hadn’t recognised him to begin with?

“I know what it was,” Richie spoke up, his eyes flashing. “My beauty almost killed you, that’s what.”

“Richie!” Bev hissed, smacking him across the head. “I’m sorry Eddie, I thought surprising you with it would be better than asking you to meet him. You’d have said no.”

“You’d have said no?” Richie asked, his tone changing and a look of hurt flashing across his face. “Why would you have said no?”

Eddie glared at Beverly out of the side of his eye and he turned his attention back to Richie- to _Richard_. “Your Highness I didn’t mean to-”

“Oh please, please don’t use that title,” Richie cut him off, their eyes locking together which made Eddie lose his breath. “Just Richie will do just fine.”

Eddie couldn’t stop the smile that took over his face at Richie’s words. “Richie...I would have been too nervous. That’s why I would have said no.”

Another look crossed Richie’s face, followed by another blinding smile and he reached out to take his hand in his once more. The absence of Beverly was briefly noted in the back of Eddie’s mind. “Well, we’ve met now and...I would rather like to get to know you...Eddie.”

Even the sound of his name leaving Richie’s lips sent shivers down his spine. He glanced down at their hands and then back up, eyes immediately locking with Richie’s. “It would be my pleasure.”

* * * * *

Eddie grit his teeth together in annoyance as he trudged down the hallway, a large crate of books dragging behind him on a crate. This wasn’t meant to be his job today, in fact, he was meant to have the afternoon off, but once again the other servants needs came before his and he was roped into taking the new books into the library and putting them in their respective places. A job that was probably going to take him the rest of the day.

Just as he passed a narrow passageway in the corridor, a hand came out of nowhere, wrapping around Eddie’s wrist and tugging him out of sight. As a squeak made its way up Eddie’s throat, a hand covered his mouth and Richie was in his direct eyesight.

Eddie glared at him and pushed his hand off of his mouth, “What are you doing?” He hissed, glancing from side to side.

“Hello to you too, my love,” Richie smiled softly, leaning in and sealing their mouths together in a sweet kiss, his arm wrapping around Eddie’s waist to pull him close. Eddie leaned into it, closing his eyes and smiling against his lips. “Thought you had the afternoon off? I got time off and everything.”

“M’ sorry,” Eddie whispered, glancing at the abandoned trailer of books. “I got overruled as an older member of staff wanted to have the afternoon off.”

Richie made a face and he exhaled, trailing his fingers up and down Eddie’s spine lightly. “Alright, well, is this the only job you have to do?” He asked and Eddie nodded his head, frowning slightly. “Well, let’s get going then.”

“Wait- what?” Eddie shook his head. “Richie don’t be stupid, if you’re caught helping me-”

“What?” Richie challenged, raising his eyebrow. “They won’t do anything because why would they? I’m my own person and I can make my own mind up.” He cupped Eddie’s cheek, thumb brushing over his cheekbone. “You know how I feel about us coming clean, but I also know why we can’t.”

“Because we won’t be allowed to be together,” Eddie answered for him, stepping into Richie’s space and burying his head into his shoulder. “I don’t think I can handle being pulled away from you.”

“You don’t ever have to worry about that,” Richie hummed, bringing their lips back together. “Now come on, let’s go empty these books huh?”

This time, Eddie didn’t argue and he stepped out of the passageway, taking hold of the trailer and walking alongside Richie to the library. Working as a team, they managed to put the books away in less than two hours. Luckily, no-one walked in on them, at least, not that they were aware of. As Richie slid the final book into its place, he stepped off of the ladder and wiped down his body.

Eddie smiled gratefully, “Thank you, for helping me. Without you that would have taken me hours.”

“Couldn’t have that,” Richie winked and tugged him closer, wrapping an arm around Eddie’s waist. “Come back to my room?”

A blush made its way up Eddie’s cheeks and he nodded his head, “I just have to let them know I’m finished and I’m all yours.”

Richie stepped back and they made their way to the exit. All the way down the corridor, their fingers just brushed together only lightly. A promise of what was to come. The sneaking around, the secret romance might have been a bad idea and it was surely going to end in heartbreak, but Eddie couldn’t care less, he was happy. They stopped outside of Richie’s room and he took Eddie’s hand, bringing it to his lips. “See you soon?”

Eddie nodded his head and backed away, scurrying down the corridor and down to the kitchens. The head maid, Mrs Foster. who he reported to was talking to the chef and when she spotted him her eyebrows raised about her fringe. “Oh, you’re finished already, that was fast.”

“I worked fast,” Eddie answered, wringing his fingers together. “May I have the rest of the afternoon off?”

Mrs Foster pursed her lips before nodding her head once, “If you insist, but I would like you back here bright and early tomorrow morning. I need you to peel potatoes for the dinner tomorrow evening. I also need you to find something nice to wear as we’ll need you to serve.”

Eddie nodded in understanding, “Yes ma’am, I’ll be here bright and early.”

“Very well, off you go then,” she waved him away and turned her attention back to the chef, listing off all of the things they would need for the dinner tomorrow night. He closed the door behind him, making his way back to Richie’s room, anticipation in his chest.

On his way, he passed a few of the guards, one of whom he recognised as Henry Bowers, one of the high ranking guards at the palace. He was well known amongst the other servants, some of the ladies even gossiping between themselves about how he was still unmarried. To Eddie, the man was a bit of a creep, always staring at him when no-one was looking, leaving an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Thankfully, he wasn’t stopped and he continued on to Richie’s room without much more disturbance.

He knocked on the door once, twice and on the third knock the door was opened and he was tugged inside, pushed up against the door. Richie’s lips were on his in an instant, moulding with Eddie’s as he pulled him closer, “Hi darling,” he breathed against his lips when they pulled away.

“Hi.”

Richie laced their fingers together and reached behind him to lock the door before pulling him further into the room. As Eddie’s eyes landed on the scene set out before him, he sucked in a deep breath. There was a blanket in the middle of the floor, surrounded by dimly lit candles and a picnic basket sat in the middle. Richie guided him over to sit down and he smiled sheepishly. “Beverly helped me set it up, she wanted it to be very romantic. What do you think? Too much?”

 **“** No,” Eddie breathed, shaking his head and trying not to let the tears building up in his eyes spill. “Richie...this is beautiful. I- I don’t know what to say.” He looked around once more and bit on the inside of his cheek as Richie pulled him into his arms so he was sitting between his legs, back to chest. It was relaxed and everything Eddie could have wished for.

“I hope you like chocolate covered strawberries,” Richie asked, pulling the basket closer and pulling out the small container.

Eddie’s mouth almost watered at the sight of them and he shook his head, “I’ve never- I’ve never tried them before,” he admitted and Richie choked.

“Well, my darling, open your lips and get ready to taste heaven.” Richie brought the strawberry, dripping with freshly melted chocolate up to his lips and Eddie parted his lips, allowing the treat to slip into his mouth. He bit down into the strawberry and licked his lips with a giggle as some of the chocolate dripped down his chin. Richie chuckled and leaned forward, sticking his tongue out to lick up the remnants of the chocolate, making Eddie’s breath hitch. “Good?” He muttered and Eddie nodded his head.

“Just like you said...heaven.”

Richie moved his hand around the back of Eddie’s neck and pulled him into a kiss, this one a little deeper than

the others they had shared that day, now that they were in the safety of Richie’s room. Eddie moved his own hand up to bury into Richie’s well tamed curls, messing them up a little as he tugged, earning him a gasp in response. Richie pulled away, peppering kisses down Eddie’s jaw to his neck, “Minx.”

“No- no marks,” Eddie breathed, tilting his head back as Richie’s mouth made its way down the column of his throat and towards his collarbone.

“I know,” he whispered, pulling away and opening his eyes, fingers playing with the hem of Eddie’s shirt. “May I?” Eddie nodded his head, allowing Richie to pull up his shirt and toss it to the side. Eddie turned around so Richie could pull him into his lap so he was straddling him.

He leaned down and pressed his lips back to Richie’s, wrapping his arms loosely around his neck, fingers twisting around his curls. “Thank you for this,” he whispered. “It was perfect.”

“Happy anniversary,” Richie whispered back, his fingers trailing up and down the bare skin of Eddie’s back. “I wanted to make it special for you. For the both of us. You deserve the world, Eds.”

“What have I told you about calling me that?” Eddie whispered, his cheeks flushing. Even though he told Richie how much he hated it, he sort of liked it too...more than liked it really.

Richie let out a breath against his skin and Eddie melted into his arms, “Ah, you can’t lie to me Eds, I can read you too well.”

Eddie rolled his eyes fondly and pulled himself closer, pressing their foreheads together. After the day that Beverly introduced them to each other, just over a year ago, they had been somewhat inseparable. They spent all of Eddie’s free time getting to know each other, and less than four weeks after the initial meeting, Richie had given Eddie a very anticipated first kiss, leading them into their year long secret relationship.

He leaned forward and started pressing light kisses down Richie’s skin, pulling at his shirt. Getting the message, Richie pulled it off and his fingers made quick work of undoing Eddie’s navy work pants, pushing them down his hips as far as they could go and dipped his hand past his underwear to cup Eddie’s ass. “God you’re so beautiful,” Richie breathed, bringing their lips back together in a messy kiss.

Eddie’s fingers worked on Richie’s pants, pushing them down as well as his underwear, gasping as Richie lifted his hips to allow him to pull them right down over his ass. Richie kicked them off his legs and lifted Eddie up, pulling his own pants and underwear over his hips and past his knees. He shifted, allowing him to kick them off. Richie licked his lips, his eyes trailing up and down Eddie’s body. “You’re staring,” Eddie whispered.

“Can you blame me?” Richie asked, his voice breathless. “Everytime, you never fail to take my breath away.”

A blush rose up on Eddie’s cheeks, just like it always did when Richie complimented him. Even though they were both naked, pressed against one another, Richie never failed to make Eddie blush as though it were the first time. “You’re beautiful too, you know,” Eddie whispered. “I knew it the first time I saw you.”

“Oh I know...you fainted, remember?” Richie teased and leaned forward to silent the curse that was already on Eddie’s lips. He was never going to live that moment down. “Also…” Richie mumbled against his lips. “I’d kiss your hand, dirty or not, anytime...anywhere.”

A breath left Eddie’s lips, his heart hammering hard in his chest as he met Richie’s gaze, nothing but sincerity and a tinge of something else reflected back in them. He had a feeling he knew what it was, but Eddie would never say anything out of fear he was wrong.

Richie leaned across the carpet, under his bed and pulled out a small bottle of scented oil. Eddie noted that the bottle was nearly empty, bringing another blush to his cheeks. “Do you want to move to the bed?” Richie whispered as he poured some of the substance onto his fingers, tracing light circles around Eddie’s rim. A whine made its way up Eddie’s throat and he buried his head into Richie’s neck, shaking his head.

“I like where we are,” he whispered in response. “It’s new.” Richie grinned against his neck, licking a stripe up his throat and pressing a finger passed his rim, moving it around before pulling it out and replacing it with two. Eddie jolted up, letting out a few breaths as he adjusted. “More- I can...I can take more.”

“You’re so good for me sweetheart,” Richie cooed in his ear, thrusting his fingers at a steady pace, adding three after a while, stretching him open as best as he could. There was never a time where Richie wouldn’t make sure Eddie was completely comfortable, never. If Eddie said it was too much, it was too much. If Eddie thought he didn’t have enough preparation? Richie would add another finger.

“I’m ready,” Eddie gasped after a while, rolling his hips down into Richie’s fingers. As Richie crooked his fingers, hitting his prostate dead on, Eddie’s fingers made their way into Richie’s hair as moans spilled from his lips. “Please, please Richie- I...I need you.”

“Alright love, alright.” Richie’s finger slipped out, leaving Eddie empty. It wasn’t for long as Richie lined up, pushing inside him slowly, deeply and all at once. Eddie clung to his shoulders tightly, staring into Richie’s eyes as he adjusted to the intrusion. Once he felt comfortable, Eddie leaned up, allowing Richie to slide out of him just a little before he sunk back down, a gasp leaving both Eddie and Richie’s lips at the new feeling that came with the change in position.

Eddie’s fingers tangling into Richie’s hair as they picked up a steady rhythm, Richie’s hips thrusting up as Eddie’s hips rolled down, bodies moving together in perfect sync. Richie’s hands settled on Eddie’s back, holding him close as their thrusts became more erratic, their breathing more laboured. Richie reached between them with the hand not on Eddie’s back to wrap around his cock, moving in slow, determined strokes.

“Oh,  _oh fuck_ , Richie,” Eddie panted, tugging harder on his hair, bringing their mouths together as he moved his hips faster, with more determination. “Please, feels so good.”

“You’re amazing,” Richie breathed against his mouth. “God you’re perfect Eddie, so perfect.” He twisted his hand and Eddie let out a deep moan. “Come for me, darling, come on.”

Eddie’s moans got breathier and his words became nothing but babbles as their thrusts fell off sync in desperation. Eddie felt the heat build up in his stomach, and the coil snapped as he came over Richie’s chest, slumping forward as his body trembled, Richie stroking him through it. It didn’t take long for Richie’s hip to come to a halt as he came deep inside of Eddie.

The only noise in the room was their heavy breathing as they came down. Neither of them were making any move to clean up, too comfortable being connected, but soon the come began to dry and Richie shifted. “We better clean up,” he whispered and Eddie nodded his head, his eyes dropping closed out of exhaustion. Slowly, Richie pulled Eddie off, laying him back on the blanket and grabbing a washcloth from the bedside table.

He returned to the blanket and carefully cleaned the two of them up, before gathering Eddie into his arms and carrying him to his bed. Eddie turned his head, blinking up at him with a soft smile. “I’ve never stayed before.”

“I want you to stay. We can sneak you out in the morning, it’s not like I need anyone to help me get dressed anymore, I’m a grown man,” Richie laughed, bringing their mouths together. “Eddie?” Richie murmured softly, bringing his attention back to him.

“Yes?” Eddie whispered softly, his eyelashes blinking up at him.

Richie cupped his cheek softly, “I love you,” he whispered, staring deeply into Eddie’s eyes. Eddie blinked at him, shock crossing his face before he broke into a smile and wrapped his arms around Richie in a hug.

“I love you too. Richie...I love you too.”

Right then, everything was perfect.

* * * * *

Eddie was peeling potatoes in the empty kitchen the following day when Bev found him. She leaned against the edge of the wall by the sink and watched him with this...smirk on her face. Eventually, Eddie couldn’t take the tension any longer and turned to face her, expression unimpressed.

“What?” He asked, crossing his arms. Bev just eyed him up and down, her smile remaining. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No, at least, not in substance form,” she answered. “So, are you really going to keep me in suspense?”

“What are you talking about?” Eddie frowned, tilting his head to the side.

“Eddie, darling, don’t act nonchalant. How did it go last night?” She asked and as it settled in his brain, what Beverly meant, a blush formed on his cheeks. “Oh, so it went well did it?”

Eddie covered her mouth with his hand and sent her a glare, “Will you be quiet?” he hissed and glanced around the room. “Someone might hear you.”

“Dear, there is no-one around. I made sure. We are completely alone.” Bev laughed, pulling his hand away from her mouth. “Now I want to know all the gory details.”

“No, you don’t. You’re distracting me, I have to get this finished before Mrs Foster gets back,” Eddie muttered, looking at the sink full of unpeeled potatoes. “If she comes back and they’re not finished…”

“I’ll say I asked you to help me with something, it’s not an issue,” Bev grinned and winked, reaching her arms out to hold onto Eddie’s. “Did you have a nice time? Did you like the strawberries?”

Eddie bit down on his lip, hesitating for another moment before he nodded his head, “They were delicious, and yes...we had a lovely time. Thank you for helping set it up.”

“Oh you are welcome. Did you spend the night?” She asked, raising her eyebrows.

“I don’t know why you act in a way that insinuates you don’t know Richie and I have already had sex...many times might I add,” Eddie grumbled, crossing his arms once more and glaring at his friend.

“Because it’s fun...keeping you on your toes.” Bev winked and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. “I do wish that you didn’t have to hide your feelings. You are soulmates and if only there wasn’t so much at stake…”

“Don’t,” Eddie whispered, holding up his hand. “Please let's...not talk about this okay?”

“Why not?” Bev asked, a frown appearing on her own face. “What’s wrong about talking about it?”

“Because...because no matter what you, or Richie for that matter, thinks...it’s not going to last. Richie and me we have a deadline and I don’t know when that might be...I hope it’s a long time away but it’s the truth. One day, we’re either going to get caught, or Richie is going to have to get married to someone else...someone noble who the people will approve of, someone who can provide the kingdom with heirs. I’m neither of those things Bev,”

Eddie whispered.

“Eddie…” Bev started but Eddie kept going, his emotions getting the better of him.

“I don’t have anything to offer him. I don’t have anything but a small sum of money and the clothes on my back. I’m no-one Beverly. No-one, and don’t...don’t try to convince me otherwise because I’ve come to terms with it and I am so grateful to you and to your mother for getting me this job here but...but there are times that I wished that you never introduced me to Richie that day.”

Bev was silent for a moment before she finally asked the question Eddie knew was burning on her lips. “Why?”

“Because it would have saved me years of heartbreak that I’m sure are about to come.” Tears were stinging in his eyes as the words left his lips and he turned away from Beverly, back to the sink. He was so focused on not letting himself sob that he didn’t hear Bev approach him until she was pulling his arms back out the sink and turning him around, tugging him into a warm hug.

“For what it’s worth,” she whispered. “I think Richie is damn lucky to be with someone like you and I’m sure he knows it. You’re not nothing, at least not to him. To him, you’re  _everything_.”

With one final kiss to his hair, she let him go and gave him one smile before exiting the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * * * *

Out of the seven years that Eddie had spent working at the palace, he had never really had a _bad_ ****day. Sure there were days where he was so exhausted all he wanted to do was fall asleep, but there was never a day that Eddie had wanted to cry hysterically.

Until today.

He was currently stuffed up the chimney in the Boudoir, a broom in his hand as he tried to clean it out as best as he could. Occasionally, soot would fall down from further up, causing Eddie to inhale it and let out a burst of coughs, which upset Mr Evans who was watching over him, making sure he didn’t get stuck.

“I-I can’t clean it anymore!” Eddie croaked through another coughing fit, wincing as more soot fell over his back and he let out a sob. “Please, can’t I take a break?”  
 **“** The chimney needs cleaned boy!” Mr Evans barked. “If the King or Queen, or the Prince light the fire in here the last thing they want is for the room to smell of soot! As long as there is soot falling down, you have to clean it!”

In the end, Eddie spent a further four hours up the chimney, until it was near enough spotless. When he finally emerged, his whole body was covered from head to toe in the black substance, and as he inhaled fresh air, he erupted in another round of coughs. Mr Evans turned his nose up at him and gripped the back of his neck. “Take off your shoes and leave this room carefully, do not touch anything, do you understand me?”

Eddie nodded his head and watched as the Butler left the room, leaving the door open so Eddie wouldn’t have to touch the door. He pulled off his shoes and rolled up his pants before he slowly left the room and made his way down the corridor. He passed a few people, who stared at him in disgust at the state of him before continuing on their way. Eddie felt a sob build up in his throat as he wrapped his arms tight around his body. He knew there was no way he was going to be able to clean himself up tonight, not if he had more work to do and that thought made him want to be sick.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t see the body coming towards him until he collided with another, causing him to stumble back. “Woah!” The voice called out, a familiar voice, and a pair of hands gripped him to stop him from falling down. “Easy.”

“Richie he’s covered in soot, don’t touch him!” Another voice spoke up, one that Eddie also recognised as Lady Greta, one of the most snobbish ladies Eddie had ever met.

“Greta why don’t you just go on without me, mhm?” Richie snapped, and Eddie could picture his expression, stone cold and annoyed. He could recall the countless nights that Richie would complain about how much he despised Greta. From his left, she let out a sigh and continued her way down the hallway. Once a door slammed shut, he felt a pair of hands on his face, Richie tilting his head up so their eyes could meet.

“Richie don’t-”

“What the fuck?” He breathed, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a napkin, wiping some of the soot away from his eyes and off of his face. “Why- why are you covered in soot?”

“They chimney sweep didn’t show up today,” Eddie whispered, his voice rough from the coughing. “So Mr Evans put me up there.”

Richie’s eyes darkened, “How long were you up there?”

“Five hours? Maybe six?” Eddie whispered, tears stinging his eyes. Richie made a sound that was close to a growl and he pulled Eddie into his arms, holding him close. “Richie- what?”

“Go to my room,” Richie spoke after a moment. “Go to my room and get out of those clothes. I’ll be with you soon and we’ll get you cleaned up alright?”

“Alright,” Eddie agreed and stepped away, quickly making his way to Richie’s room unnoticed and pulling off the dirty clothes, sitting them somewhere where they wouldn’t make a mess. The last thing he wanted was for someone to catch them because he left a trail of soot.

Less than a few minutes later, Richie stepped through the door and immediately pulled him into his arms. “I’m going to sort a bath for you. Get rid of...all of this soot. It’s so unhealthy to inhale it for long periods of time.”

Eddie didn’t argue with Richie as he made quick work of setting up the bath. Eddie watched, impressed as he knew that Richie probably never had to run a bath for himself before in his life. “I’m impressed,” he voiced after a while and Richie turned his head, a quirky smile on his lips.

“I’m full of surprises, now come here,” he beckoned and Eddie approached the bath and dropped his underwear. “Get on in and relax okay? Don’t rush.” Eddie gripped onto Richie’s arm as he stepped into the tub, the water turning black quickly as he fully submerged himself in the water. Richie sat by his side as he bathed, talking about anything and everything. It soothed Eddie immensely, the hysterical feeling that had overcome him earlier turning into a dull ache.

He could have fallen asleep in the bath, it was so relaxing, but he knew he couldn’t. They couldn’t get sloppy, if they did, they’d get caught. He shifted, some of the water sploshing around the tub that was now black with soot and cooling down. “I should get out.”

Richie stood up, grabbing a blanket to wrap around Eddie’s body, helping him out of the tub and drying him off. “You could stay tonight?” He asked, running his fingers down his arm.

Eddie wanted to, god did Eddie want to, but he knew he couldn’t. “We can’t, people will start to get suspicious and I don’t...I don’t want you to get into trouble.”

“We won’t, but...I see where you’re coming from,” Richie whispered, allowing Eddie to get changed before he pulled him into his arms, pressing their lips together. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Eddie breathed against his lips before pulling away. Richie walked him to the door and looked outside for any sight of guards before letting Eddie out.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Richie whispered and Eddie nodded his head.

“Of course,” he breathed, letting go of Richie’s hand and walked down the hallway and back to his bed in the servant quarters, keeping their relationship safe for one more night.

* * * * * 

“Shouldn’t you be working?” A voice broke Eddie out of his thoughts as he sat on the steps outside of the servants entrance. He was on a well earned break before he had the unfortunate job of cleaning the windows in the ballroom. A turned to face the owner of the voice and he jumped a little not expecting who it was.

Henry Bowers stood at the top of the stairs, his face etched in a permanent scowl. Eddie jumped to his feet and swallowed thickly, not knowing where to look, or even what to say. Eventually, he found his voice, “I was on a break…”

“A break? When there is work to be done? I could get you fired. Get back to work before I change my mind,” Henry snapped and Eddie jolted into action, running up the stairs, only for his wrist to be grabbed. “If I see you slacking again, I won’t be so kind. Do I make myself clear?”

Eddie nodded his head, trying not to pull his arm out of Henry’s grasp, knowing it would make the man more agitated. “Understood.”

With one final glare, Henry let go of Eddie’s wrist and shoved him backwards as he stormed down the stairs. Too scared to do anything else, Eddie scampered back into the kitchen, ignoring Mrs Fosters words of ‘you still had five minutes’. He grabbed the cloth from the sink and rushed out of the room, heading straight to the ballroom. He couldn’t lose his job, and if Henry saw him slacking one more time then that was it, he had to be extra vigilant from now on.

Luckily the ladder was already in place for him, as well as the bucket. He tied the rope around the handle and pulled on the other end, raising it into the air so it was level with the window, tying off the end he was holding on one of the hooks. He took a deep breath before he began his ascend of the ladder, gripping onto the bars tight with dear life. He wasn’t _too_ ****high up, but high enough if he were to fall, he’d most likely harm himself.

“Why is it whenever I see you you are either doing a difficult job, or a highly dangerous one?” Eddie gasped as Richie’s voice echoed through the empty ballroom and he gripped onto the ladder tightly. “Eds, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you!” With a glance down he saw that Richie was now standing directly below the ladder, fingers wrapped around the frame to steady it. “Will you please come down?”

With a nod, Eddie slowly began his descent down the ladder, letting out a breath as he got close enough for Richie’s hand to grip his hips to stop him from falling. “Why do you always find me when I’m in these situations? Why can’t I be, I don’t know, sweeping floors or peeling potatoes?”

Richie chuckled, pushing a stray curl behind Eddie’s ear, “I can’t explain the other times, but I was looking for you for a reason this time.”

“Oh? I can’t sneak away, if I don’t finish these windows then I’ll be in big trouble,” Eddie argued, wincing at the thought of having to climb back up that ladder.

“I need your wonderful assistance, and the Prince _always_ gets what he wants so I don’t think you’ll be in that much trouble.” Richie winked, taking Eddie’s hand in his own and pulling him towards the middle of the dancefloor before he could really register what was happening. “I need help practicing the Waltz, and _you_ ****are the only person I want to practice with.”

Eddie’s eyebrows raised and he tried to pull his hand out of Richie’s grasp, “Oh Richie no, no I can’t dance! Anyway there isn’t even any music so how are we meant to find a rhythm?” His voice was frantic, his heart beating hard in his chest as he glanced to the door, making sure that Henry hadn’t spotted him.

Richie simply wrapped an arm around Eddie’s waist, resting his hand on the small of his back, pulling their bodies flush together. Eddie’s cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson and he ducked his head, only to feel Richie’s fingers under his chin, pulling his head back up so their eyes could meet. “You trust me, right?”

“Of course I do,” Eddie responded, fast and voice certain. “You know I do.”

“Then trust me when I say that I’ve got you okay? Trust me when I say that I would never let anything bad happen to you,” Richie whispered, leaning forward so he could whisper in his ear. The words sent a shiver down Eddie’s spine and he closed his eyes, nodding his head. “Good, now will you _please_ ****dance with me?”

After a moment, Eddie eventually nodded his head, letting Richie guide him into the correct position. Just as Eddie was about to comment once again that there was no music, Richie parted his lips and began to sing. It was soft, yet Eddie felt that his voice rang through the whole ballroom, sending shivers from his head to his toes. He didn’t know the song, then again he was uncultured with music, having not been able to afford the luxury, but he knew it was a love song, simply from the lyrics.

_"Oh, my love, my darling_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time_

_Time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine?_

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_God speed your love to me."_

The waltz that Richie had guided them into faded into nothing but a gentle swaying as the song carried on. Richie’s voice was a delight, like nothing Eddie had ever heard before. It was soft, yet rough and if Eddie were to allow it, his voice would have lulled him into a sleep right there on the dancefloor. Only a few seconds later, his calm mind was jolted as Richie gripped one of his hands and twirled him outwards, into the middle of the dancefloor, pulling a giggle from Eddie’s lips. As he pulled him back in, Richie wrapped his arms around him tight, dipping him backwards towards the floor. Eddie felt the breath leave his lungs as Richie let their foreheads fall together as they fell into a comfortable silence, drinking one another in.

After a few moments, Richie pulled him back into an upright position and he swallowed, glancing back to the windows that still remained unwashed. “I should get back to work,” Eddie whispered, making a move to pull away from Richie. Instead of letting him go, Richie simply pulled him closer. “Richie, I really have to-”

“I know,” Richie sighed, bringing Eddie’s hand up to his lips, just like he always did, and pressed a kiss there. “I know you do. I just- someone taller and more experienced than you should be cleaning those windows. I don’t find it fair.”

“Maybe so but, unfortunately, life isn’t fair.” Eddie pressed a kiss to Richie’s cheek and stepped back, once again climbing the ladder with the intent on cleaning the windows. As he dipped the rag into the soapy water, he looked down Richie was still standing at the bottom of the ladder, holding onto it and keeping it steady. “What are you doing?”

“Keeping you stable!” Richie called up, sending him a wink, earning him a roll of Eddie’s eyes in response.

Ignoring the butterflies in his stomach, Eddie finished cleaning the window before making his way down the ladder. Just as he took another step down however, his foot slipped on the bar and he lost his balance, letting go of the ladder and falling backwards. A scream fell from his lips and he closed his eyes, bracing the fall, but instead of colliding with the floor, he landed on top of a body. Richie’s body.

“Woah,” Richie breathed, gripping onto him tight. “See what I mean?”

Eddie pulled his head up so he could watch Richie carefully, his eyes wide in panic, “Did I hurt you?”

Richie’s expression changed from worry to flabbergasted within a period of a few moments, “You just fell from a considerable height and could have seriously hurt yourself, and you’re asking me if _I’m_ alright?”

“Well? Are you?” Eddie repeated, passing over Richie’s statement.

“I’m fine,” Richie answered, finally, and keeping a firm grip on Eddie, he got the two of them to their feet. “Are you?”

“I’ll be okay.” He glanced back up the ladder, and as though he could read his mind, Richie scoffed. “What?”

“Forget it. I forbid you to climb back up that ladder. Prince’s orders,” Richie spoke seriously and Eddie’s eyes widened, mouth opening to argue. “Don’t bother, I’m sure there are much safer jobs out there that won’t risk your life. I need you in tact.”

Eddie’s lips turned up into a smile and he took a step forward, “To provide you with sexual favours?” He asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

Richie let out a squawk and covered his hand over his heart, “Eddie Spaghetti you wound me, how dare you think that I only want you for sexual favours!” His tone was teasing and he brushed his fingers over Eddie’s arm, “Though I’m not opposed to them.”

“Of course you’re not,” Eddie laughed, resting his head on Richie’s shoulder. “I should go find someone to finish the job.”

With a sigh, Richie nodded and took a step back, holding onto Eddie’s hand right until the last moment. “I’m going riding tomorrow, with my friend Stanley, for the night but I’ll see you as soon as I come back alright?”

“Alright,” Eddie nodded, letting out a breath as their fingers finally parted. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He watched as Richie exited from the ballroom, his eyes soft and radiating nothing but love for the man before he too left the ballroom in search of a job that was indeed, more safe.

* * * * *

Knowing that Richie was gone from the palace that day left Eddie feeling rather on edge. Before, even if he didn’t see Richie for a few days, there was always the knowledge that he was there. It was as if Eddie could feel his presence. Now that he was anywhere close by, all Eddie felt was emptiness, accompanied by a tinge of fear.

Eddie had no idea what he had to be scared about, after all, before he and Richie had met he got by just fine. He gripped onto the broom he was holding just a little bit tighter, continuing to sweep up the large, never ending corridor. He had been at the job for a few hours now, and was almost finished when he felt a chill rise up his spine. It was the same chill that took over him whenever Henry Bowers was close by.

Within the space of a few moments, Eddie found himself with his back against the wall and Henry Bowers towering over him. Panic filled his body and his mind and he struggled against the grip, trying to get Henry to let go of him, but this time he wasn’t for budging.

“I warned you I wouldn’t be as nice if I saw you slacking,” Henry growled, his eyes dark and serious.

“I- I was sweeping!” Eddie cried out, a little loud so that if anyone was passing by, they would hear him. Henry seemed to catch on and he covered a hand over Eddie’s mouth, silencing him.

“If you say one more thing, I won’t be held accountable for my actions. It’s best if you just keep that little mouth of yours shut,” Henry hissed. The hand that wasn’t holding his mouth moved towards the waistband of his slacks, his body keeping Eddie secure to the wall, with no means of escaping.

His breathing was coming out in hard, rough pants of shear panic. There was no-one around, and Eddie knew there would be no-one around anytime soon. The hand that Henry was using to run along his pants, pulled back and for a slight second, Eddie thought that Henry would let him go. His relief was short lived as the hand gripped his face instead, making Eddie look at Henry dead in the eye.

The hand over his mouth dropped, but the warning look in Henry’s eye told Eddie that if he tried to scream, there would be consequences. Instead, he let out a soft sob, “Please, please just let me go.”

“And why would I do that?” Henry asked, raising his eyebrow. “You’ll scurry off to the kitchen, tell someone and then you’ll get fired for lying because _really_ ****who would believe a scrawny little rat over a well received royal guard, hm?” Henry’s breath was right in Eddie’s face and he felt tears slip down his cheeks, his breathing becoming more shallow. “It really is astonishing really.”

At those words, Eddie opened his eyes, frowning in confusion. “What?”

Henry shook his head before he removed his hand from Eddie’s face. Eddie was about to let out a breath, when it was knocked out of him by Henry’s hand colliding with the side of his face, leaving a stinging mark on his cheek. “You don’t get to ask questions,” Henry growled, gripping Eddie’s face again. “Now here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to behave yourself and I’m going to do whatever I want and when I’m done, you’re going to go back to sweeping the floor like nothing happened. Understand?”

All Eddie could do was nod, almost paralyzed in fear. He closed his eyes, trembling as Henry moved his hands down over his hips, each touch making Eddie want to throw up more and more. It wasn’t until he felt Henry move to pull his slack down, that Eddie’s adrenaline kicked in and he started to struggle in an attempt to free himself. He shot open his eyes and they landed on a vase that was sitting on a stand a few feet away from him. With his hands free, Eddie reached out fast, grabbing the item and smashing it over Henry’s head, causing the man to let him go for long enough to allow Eddie to scramble away.

He didn’t get far however, as his body collided with another and he looked up to see one of Henry’s partners staring down at him, causing nausea to fill Eddie’s stomach as fear took over once more. Behind him, he heard

Henry groan and brush some of the shards of the vase off of his clothing. “Henry, you alright?”

“Does it look like I’m alright Patrick?” Henry spat, approaching them and taking a harsh grip of Eddie’s forearm, turning him around so he was facing him. “You should have stayed quiet,” he hissed and looked back up at Patrick, expression sinister. “He assaulted me. Smashed a vase over my head.”

“It’s a criminal offence to assault an officer,” Patrick commented, his arm taking a hold of Eddie’s other.

“No! No I- I didn’t-” There was no point in arguing, but it didn’t prevent Eddie from trying.

“Your word against his,” Patrick grinned. “No-one will believe you.”

Henry pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his belt, forcing Eddie’s hands behind his back, “I’m placing you under arrest for the assault of an officer. You’ll be placed in one of the cells in the prison pending a trial in the audience of the King and Queen and believe me...it’s not looking good for you.” With that, he secured the cuffs around Eddie’s wrists, sealing his fate.

* * * * *

“So are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to pry it out of you?” Stan asked, turning his head to the side, meeting Richie’s as he stared at his friend in confusion. “Oh don’t give me that look.”

 **“** What look? I have no idea what you’re talking about Stanley,” Richie replied, brow furrowing. “You need to be a little more specific.”

 **“** Alright, then tell me. You’ve been acting different these past few months, more so in the last few weeks. Why?” Stan’s expression was firm, letting Richie know that there was no way he was getting out of explaining himself. With a sigh, he brought his horse to a stop, running his fingers through his hair.

“You have to swear to me Stan that this stays with you. You can’t tell anyone alright? Not even Mike.” Richie’s tone was serious, and he watched as Stan’s eyes widened.

“I swear.”

Richie knew that when Stan made a promise, he kept it, and it was with that knowledge that Richie slipped off of his horse, tying the reins to a tree and sat down on the grass. “I’ve been seeing someone.”

“What?” Stan’s voice was filled with shock and he got off his own horse, taking a seat next to Richie. “Who?”

“His name is Eddie,” Richie answered, his voice filling with nothing but affection for the boy in question. “He...he works at the palace. He’s not of noble blood. Last year, Beverly introduced us and we just...fell in love. Fast. However, it’s impossible for us to be together, which is why you have to keep it to yourself. It’s not that I don’t trust Mike, I just don’t want too many people knowing because the more who do, the more risky it becomes.”

“Richie...you know it’s going to happen eventually right? Someone is going to find out and tell your parents or you’re going to have to get married.” At Stan’s words, Richie winced and he rubbed his hands over his face. “I’m not telling you this to hurt you, you’re my best friend. I’m telling you this because I care.”

“I know, I know you care Stan but you don’t understand. I _love_ ****him. I’d do anything for him, anything to make sure he was comfortable, to make sure he was safe. You have to get that Stan, I’m sure you feel the same way about Mike.” Richie gripped onto Stans forearm. “Please. Please don’t say anything.”

 **“** I promised you I wouldn’t,” Stan assured him. “And you’re right. I do feel that way about Mike. I would do anything for him.” They fell into a silence, comforted by the wind blowing in the trees. After a few moments, Stan spoke up again, this time about a completely different subject. “I heard my parents talking the other night. It’s almost been 17 years since the accident.”

Richie let out a breath of shock, “My parents don’t talk about it much anymore. They visit the memorial but we used to talk about him all the time. My father would tell me stories about their childhood adventures and my mother would tell me how kind he was to everyone he met.”

“He really was a spectacular man. Not that I remember much, we were so young.” Stan whispered. Another silence fell over them, this time it was less comfortable. Stan’s posture was ridgid, as though he was gearing up to say something.

“Is everything alright?” Richie asked, frowning.

“I might have overheard more of my parents discussion the other night,” Stan whispered. “They were talking about Bowers.”

“Which one?” Richie gritted out, tone thick with disgust. He was never one to hate another person, but he could say with uttermost certainty, that he hated both Oscar and Henry Bowers. Father and Son. Before Stan could answer, Richie continued, “I’m telling you, the moment they crown me King, I’m getting rid of those assholes.”

“I will gladly stand by you. As for who I meant, I was talking about both of them, as well as the Hockstetter's and the Huggins’,” Stan eventually replied, exhaling deeply.

“What about them?”

“My parents they...they were discussing a rumour. A rumour about the accident. They think that it wasn’t an

accident but, in fact, murder.” Richie’s eyes widened and he shook his head.

“It _was_ an accident. There were witnesses on the training field that day that swore the crossbow was triggered by accident.”

“And who were the witnesses, Richie?” Stan asked, his voice serious. Richie frowned and thought about it, only for his jaw to drop in shock.

“Raymond Hockstetter and Derek Huggins…” Richie breathed out. “You think Oscar Bowers pulled the trigger deliberately and used his friend to cover it up as an accident?”

“That’s what my parents seem to think,” Stan whispered. “Everyone knew that Oscar wanted his job and then, after the accident, no less than a day after the funeral, he had it.”

Richie ran his fingers through his hair stressfully, brain processing the information. Eventually, he looked back up at Stan, “When we get back to the palace tomorrow we have to tell my parents this. They’ll launch an investigation and we’ll find out the truth. We owe it to him...and to his family.”

Stan nodded his head in agreement, “Even if it turns out to be an accident after all, at least it’ll put the rumours to rest.”

“Hopefully, either way, it’ll get rid of the Bowers’. Either in cuffs or by shame.” Richie commented, earning another nod in agreement from Stan.

***

Eddie let out a gasp as he was shoved into the nearest empty cell, the bars slamming closed behind him with a clatter. His heart was hammering so hard out of fear and confusion, his mind in bits. He turned around, watching Henry as he backed away from the cell, his lips turned up into a smirk as he pulled something out of his pocket. Slowly, Eddie made his way closer to the bars that kept him and Henry separate, watching with a dazed expression.

The object in Henry’s hand, on closer inspection, turned out to be a shard from the vase that Eddie had used to strike him no less than an hour ago. Henry lifted the shard to his forehead and, right before Eddie’s eyes, he cut himself deep, blood trickling thickly down his face.

“Just...sealing your fate,” Henry explained before Eddie could ask him what he was doing. “A large cut like this on a royal guards head? Put there by a a simple servant? You don’t stand a chance.” He laughed and stepped back from the cell, making his way to the exit. “Better make yourself at home, you’re not getting out of here anytime soon.”

His words echoed in Eddie’s mind as Henry walked back up the stairs, slamming the door, leaving the place in almost darkness. Eddie crawled back so his back hit the cold stone wall and he pulled his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees as the events of the past hour crashed over him all at once. A sob broke up through his throat and he buried his head into his arms, tears soaking through his slacks.

The whole place was freezing, and it didn’t take long for Eddie to begin shivering, pulling at his clothes in an attempt to gain some heat. He thought about Richie, how he was gone for the next twenty-four hours at least, and he had no idea what had happened. He thought about whether Richie would even believe him when Henry showed him the ‘evidence’ that was stacked up against him.

Eventually, the sobs died down into mere sniffles and he wiped his eyes with the hem of his shirt. He let out a few breaths, watching it appear as mist around his mouth due to the cold. He swallowed thickly and began humming to himself, to keep his mind off of his circumstances, the very same song Richie had sung to him when they were dancing just the day before.

_Lonely rivers flow_

_To the sea, to the sea_

_To the open arms of the sea_

_Lonely rivers sigh_

_"Wait for me, wait for me"_

_I'll be coming home, wait for me_

As his voice died out, he looked up, out into the dimly lit corridor and he wondered if he was the only one down here. His thought was cut off however, as a throat cleared from the cell next to him, causing Eddie to jolt in fear, backing away further.

“Nice singing voice kid. Don’t worry, I can’t hurt you.” The voice croaked and the figure of a man came into view. Eddie’’s eyes widened as he took in his appearances. He was as thin as a rake, his clothes hanging off of him, his hands were dirty and he had bags under his eyes. The most striking feature of the man however, was the bright orange colour of his hair. “Name’s Robert Gray, but the kids used to call me Pennywise!”

“You- you’re the man who tried to kidnap Georgie Denbrough a few years back!” Eddie gasped in horror. He was sharing a cell with a man who was planning on murdering a child. The thought almost sent him back into sobs, but Robert Gray started speaking again.

“Ah yes, guilty as charged.” He tilted his head and then looked back up, staring directly at Eddie, leaving an uneasy feeling in his being. “Incredible...impossible.”

“I’m- sorry?” Eddie whispered, resisting the urge to shift closer to him.

“Has anyone told you that you strike a remarkable resemblance to a man who held a great stance here with the royal family?” Gray asked and Eddie frowned, shaking his head. “The Kings best friend? Has no-one noticed?”

Eddie shook his head once more, “I don’t...I don’t think so?”

“He was the King’s right hand man. Best friends since they were children. Grew up together. Everyone knew that the King would make him the head of the guard, he had the nature and the resilience to train everyone.” Gray started, leaning back against the wall, but keeping his eyes trained on Eddie. “They were training on the day it happened. It was all practice, none of the weapons were meant to be loaded and yet...one of them was. A crossbow. It was triggered, shot him right through the stomach. Must have been painful for the poor guy. I want to say it was lucky that the King as well as his wife got out onto the field to say goodbye before he passed, but that must have hurt. Anyway, it was deemed as an accident, a cruel twist of fate and there was a state funeral held. To make matters worse, a few days later, his wife and son vanished, presumed dead also. But…”

“But?” Eddie asked, this time shifting closer against his will. “But what?”

“But looking at you, I’m not sure that’s the case. You look...just like him.” Gray finished.

Eddie wasn’t sure what to think. This man, this child attacker, was telling him he bore a striking resemblance to the son of a man who died god knows how many years ago. How was he meant to believe this man? Especially without a name. With that, he looked back up, meeting Gray’s eyes. “Who are you talking about?”

“His name was Frank Kaspbrak,” Gray supplied. “Does that name mean anything to you?”

Eddie slumped back against the wall in shock, because yes, that name did mean something to him. It meant something to him seventeen years ago and it still meant something to him now.

It was his father’s name.

* * * * *

Eddie didn’t sleep a wink that night, his thoughts running wild over the fact that his father, used to be a member of the royal court, his mother, a high member of society. He could barely believe it after how difficult he had lived over the years. Why would his mother take them away from a comfortable life, even if it did hurt to live without his father? Why didn’t she leave him any kind of note, or message, telling him about his past?

Soon, the sun began to rise in the sky, lighting up the dungeons, and that was not long followed by the arrival of Henry and his friends. Eddie scrambled into a sitting position, trying not to meet any one of their eyes. The cell bars opened and Henry stepped inside, dangling the cuffs off of the tip of his finger. “The King and Queen would like a word with you,” he smirked.

Reaching down, Henry grabbed Eddie’s arm and dragged him to his feet, pulling his hands behind his back, securing the cuffs around his wrists. Behind him, a voice spoke up, “Is that really necessary? He’s not going to get far…”

“Hey, I’m the one who made the arrest, and I say he gets handcuffed. I want to deliver him to the King and Queen like a nicely wrapped gift.” Henry spat, pulling Eddie towards the exit, his feet dragging along the stone floor at the speed. “Keep up.”

The walk to the throne room was long, and Eddie wondered if Richie was back from his trip and even if he would

speak up for him in his defence. However as they finally walked through the doors, Eddie noticed that it was only the King and Queen in the room, surrounded by the court and the guards. He faintly heard a voice gasp and Eddie turned his head, meeting Beverly’s shocked expression. He opened his mouth to say something but Beverly shook her head, pressing a finger to a lips, warning him to keep silent.

A gasp fell from his lips as Henry forced him to his knees in front of King Wentworth and Queen Margaret, who looked like the kindest humans Eddie had even had the pleasure of seeing in person. Tears filled in the back of his mind as he remembered the night before, how this man was his father’s best friend. He wondered if he should say something, or if he was to remain silent like Beverly had instructed him to.

“This is the boy you claim...assaulted you Mr Bowers?” The King asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. “In all honesty, he looks as though he wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“Looks can be deceiving, Your Majesty,” Henry spoke up. “This is the boy who attacked me yesterday, out of the blue, and knocked a vase over my head, creating this mark. I was in such shock, and yet I kept my composure and arrested him right away. He’s is dangerous, what if the next time he tries to attack someone of more importance? Like the Prince?”

Eddie held back a scoff at the words. There was no way he would hurt Richie, never in a thousand years. He loved Richie with every fibre of his being. He watched as the Queen’s face twisted up and she sighed. “Henry is right, my love, what if Richie is next?”

“I don’t know, darling, is a life sentence really appropriate? He looks no older than twenty one. Richard’s age!” Went countered. “Of course he’ll be fired from his job, but I don’t think jail is the right way to go.”

“He assaulted me!” Henry snapped before he cleared his throat. “Your Majesty. He assaulted me and I’m sure the punishment for assault is life in prison.”

The King closed his eyes once more and Eddie thought that maybe, _maybe_ , he would avoid prison. However, just as his opened his mouth to speak, the doors opened from behind them, making everyone in the room turn to see who had made an entrance. Eddie’s heart skipped a beat as he saw Richie at the end of the red carpet, next to who he assumed was Stan.

“Father we need-” Richie started to speak, but then his eyes landed on Eddie and the words died in his throat. “What is going on here?” He asked, taking longer strides towards his parents, towards Eddie. Before he could reach them, Patrick and Belch stood up, stopping him. “Get out of my way,” he growled.

“We’ll talk in a moment son, we just have to deal with this,” The King answered and Eddie watched as Richie’s eyes narrowed further.

“And what is _this_ exactly?” Richie asked, tone dark as his head snapped to Henry. “What the fuck did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything, Your Highness. This...servant assaulted me and now he is being punished accordingly,” Henry explained and Richie scoffed.

“Yeah, sure, alright. Now let him go.” No-one moved and Eddie felt nausea fill in his stomach. This could only end one way.

“Why are you so affected, Your Highness?” Henry taunted, taking a step closer. “He’s nothing but a piece of shit on your shoe. Why are you paying him any attention?” Behind them, Mike and Beverly had emerged from the crowd and Stan moved closer.

“Richie, don’t-”

But Richie didn’t listen, too spurred on by the events, “I’m so  _affected_ , Henry because I love him!” He revealed and a collective gasp echoed through the throne room, including one from Eddie himself. “He’s the love of my life and he’s in handcuffs so you better start talking.”

A humourless laugh left Henry’s lips at the confession and he looked back and forth between Eddie and Richie. “Him? You could have anyone you want and you pick  **** _him_? He’s nothing but the son of a whore! It wouldn’t surprise me if he was a whore himself and you’re just his next pick!”

Eddie watched as Richie’s expression turned sinister and he lunged at Henry, only to be held back by Mike and Beverly, Stan moving to stand in front of him. “Richie you need to calm down!” Stan yelled.

“Fucking asshole! You’re a fucking asshole Bowers! You and your father!” Richie growled. “You think we don’t know what you did? You think we don’t know that your father _murdered_ Frank Kaspbrak seventeen years ago?”

“Enough!” The King’s voice boomed out and everyone stopped short. He turned to his son, his expression indifferent. “What did you say?”

Richie ignored his father and turned his head, meeting the eyes of Oscar Bowers who was standing with the guard. “It wasn’t an accident, was it? You loaded that crossbow and aimed it at Frank, and shot it on purpose so you could get his job. You were jealous and decided to get rid of him, using your friends to cover for you as witnesses. Tell me I’m wrong?”

The silence was enough to prove him guilty and within seconds it was no longer just Eddie who was the one in chains. Henry tried to shrug one of the guards off, pointing at Eddie, trying to turn the attention back to him. “What about him? He assaulted me! He should be getting arrested, not me! It was my father!’

“I don’t care who it was, to me all of you as as guilty as each other,” The King demanded, voice full of sorrow.

Then, Richie was by Eddie’s side, quickly releasing his hands from the cuffs and pulling him into his arms, holding him close and tight, “Are you alright? Please tell me you’re alright?”

“I’m alright,” Eddie breathed into Richie’s neck, holding onto him just as tight, scared to let go.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here. I’m so sorry, I promised I would keep you safe,” Richie mumbled and Eddie shook his head.

“You couldn’t have known, Richie,” Eddie whispered. “You couldn’t have known.” He pushed up on his toes and his lips were just inches from Richie’s when they were interrupted by Henry’s voice once more. He was being secured in the cuffs, but his eyes were trained on Eddie.

“I knew, you know,” Henry spat. “I knew who you were the moment I saw you. I was old enough to remember and you haven’t changed. No-one seemed to notice, so I wanted to get rid of you before someone did...but you had to go and figure everything out.”

“What are you talking about?” Richie asked, holding onto Eddie tightly, pulling him back.

“You’re all blind. The boy you’re looking at is Frank Kaspbrak’s son. Edward.”

With that, the whole room fell into chaos.

* * * * * 

 

Clearing everyone out of the room took more time than anyone had expected, and in the process, Eddie had been pulled to the side by Richie and tugged into his lap. Now that their relationship was known amongst everyone, there was no reason to hide. No words were spoken as they sat in silence, Richie rubbing his hands up and down Eddie’s back soothingly.

When everyone was gone, the King and Queen slowly approached them, their expression full of shock and hope. “Edward...is that really you?” The Queen asked, kneeling down and reaching for his hand. “Oh my, how could I not have seen this before...you are the spitting image of your father.”

“You weren’t to know, Your Majesty...I didn’t even know.” Eddie whispered, bowing his head.

“Please, no formalities. It’s Went and Maggie to you.” The King- Went, spoke up. “What happened to you Eddie? Where did you and your mother go?”

“I don’t remember much from when my father was around...it’s all just a distant memory but I remember the cottage my mother and I moved in to. We lived there until she passed away from TB when I was thirteen. She never let me leave the house, not even to play in the garden, so I was...uncultured when she passed away. Luckily...Beverly’s mother found me and offered me a job.” Eddie explained.

Everyone turned to face Elfrida, who looked just as shocked as everyone else. “I...I do admit I saw the resemblance but...it never really clicked. Eddie I am so sorry.”

“No! No please, don’t apologise!” Eddie shook his head, shifting in Richie’s lap, but the other man kept his hands firm on Eddie’s hips. “You saved my life. Without you I’d surely have died on the streets.”

Elfrida bend down and pressed a kiss to Eddie’s head, “You don’t have to worry about anything else, not ever again. You’re in safe hands now.”

Richie was the one who shifted then, letting Eddie slip off of his lap as he rose to his feet. “Mother, Father, can I speak with you in private for a moment?” He asked and Eddie watched them nod, taking a step back. Richie turned back to face him, taking his head in his hands and pressing a kiss to his lips. “I’ll be right back, alright?”

Eddie nodded and watched as Richie walked away with his parents, leaving Eddie with Bev, Stan, Mike as well as Mrs Foster and Mr Evans. “Edward…”

“Don’t apologise, you weren't to know. I was just another worker to you, no-one else,” Eddie whispered but Mrs Foster shook her head.

“I helped bathe you. I was there when you took your first steps and I was there when you said your first word. We both were and now we are to blame for sending you up chimney’s and weeding out gardens.” Mrs Foster sighed, taking Eddie’s hands in hers. “Forgive us?"

 **“** There is nothing to forgive.”

True to his word, Richie was indeed back within the hour of leaving to speak to his parents. He cleared his throat and offered his hand out to Eddie, who took it without hesitation and rose to his feet. “Come with me?” He whispered and Eddie nodded, letting Richie lead the way out of the throne room and towards the gardens.

“Where are we going?” Eddie asked, looking around his unfamiliar surroundings. He had never been to this part of the gardens before as it had always been off limits.

“This place is reserved for the royal family, which is why you’ve never been here before but...you deserve to see this,” Richie explained, leading him through the bushes.

They came to a stop in front of a fountain, and below it was a plaque with the words:

_Frank Kaspbrak. Husband, Father and Friend. He will always be remembered._

Tears filled up in Eddie’s eyes and he wiped them away, swallowing thickly. “It’s beautiful,” he whispered, voice trembling. He turned to face Richie but instead of meeting his face, he was met with the open air. With a frown, Eddie glanced down to see Richie kneeling in front of him, holding out a little black box. “Richie?” Eddie whispered, questioning.

Richie took Eddie’s hand in his own, holding it gently and caressing the skin. “Edward Kaspbrak. I love you. I am so in love with you that it hurts when we are not together. I love you and I am so happy that I am being given this chance to ask you this question, as I was so sure we would never get this with one another. I wanted to ask you out here, since I couldn’t ask him for his permission, this was the next best thing. Now he’s a part of us and not just in our hearts and our minds..” Eddie let out a sob and Richie squeezed his hand tight. “So, with that said. Eddie...my love, my sweetheart, will you marry me?”

Eddie let out a breath and nodded his head, fast and shakily, “Yes! Yes yes I will! I will marry you!” He let out a laugh as Richie slipped the silver band onto his finger and stood up, pulling their bodies flush together, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

When they pulled back, Richie rested his head against Eddie’s, allowing Eddie to breath him in. “I’ll take care of you, Eddie,” Richie whispered, holding him close. “You’re going to live happily ever after, I promise you that.”

“I already have my happy ending Richie,” Eddie whispered. “But for now...how about we just live?”

Richie laughed, bringing their lips back together, this time soft and sweet, a promise. “That I can do.”

* * * * *

_The end._

__**  
  
**   
  



End file.
